Four Ways to Amaze Kurt
by monkiimax
Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Four Ways to Amaze Kurt_**

**_Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Gender: Romance/Hurt&Comfort_**

* * *

Kurt stared at Elliot and there was no need of words anymore. Their lips smashed together a second later and the room was filled with only soft sighs and moans coming from both males. Elliot apartment wasn´t that big but it didn´t had a Santana or a Rachel ready to screw up that special moment. Both guys were laying on the bed surrounded by dozen of papers filled with attempts of lyrics and some notes on them.

Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner.

"Do you mind?" asked Elliot between kisses and Kurt knew exactly what he was trying to say. With a fast movement he threw all the papers on the floor leaving them some more space on the bed. The younger one climbed until he was laying over Elliot while the other was too busy trying to get rid of Kurt´s thin sweater.

The air around them had become thick and the temperature had raised some degrees but none of them seemed to cared at all. In that moment, they were just two guys, make out in a private place making some "private" touching.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause. _

Both of them turned towards the night-table where Kurt´s phone had started buzzing and playing Lady Gaga´s song.

"I am sorry." he mumbled as he sat up on Elliot´s waist and grabbed his phone. "It is just a message."

Elliot just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What does it say?"

Kurt groaned and pressed the open bottom. _I miss you and I love you. Can´t wait to Valentine. _He couldn´t read that out loud. Not in front of Elliot.

"Just my dad, he says he is thinking about getting me a car."

Elliot put his hands around Kurt´s waist and made him lay next to him. Kurt put his head on Elliot´s shoulder and cuddled next to his body. He was just so warm.

"A car in Ney York?"

"That is what I told him."

Kurt smiled to himself and let the phone back on the table.

"So where were we?"

Elliot also smiled but instead of kissing those pink and thin lips, the boy took Kurt´s left hand and brought it to the level of his face. Slowly, he put his mouth around Kurt´s four finger and started sucking making the other one moan quietly. Kurt was so into the feeling of Elliot´s tongue playing with his finger he almost missed his teeth grabbing his engagement ring and pulling it out. After he felt his wet finger free from that mouth he opened his eyes just to find Elliot biting his ring. The stood silent for a couple of minutes until Elliot took the ring off him mouth and offered it to Kurt.

"Do you think I am stupid?"

Kurt looked down to his naked feet; suddenly he felt the room too cold.

"Are you really engaged?"

"Are you mad?"

Elliot sat up and stared at Kurt in shock. "No Kurt, I am not mad. I am just… disappointed."

Kurt nodded and then he jumped off the bed. "I gotta go. My shift will start in half an hour and I need to get in time this time."

Elliot nodded and this time, unlike the last 3 times they had spend some time in his apartment, in his room, he didn´t tried to stop him. Kurt put his shoes on and grabbed his coat from the chair that stood next to the window. He was just about to leave when a quick and stupid question appeared in his mind.

"Do you want me to stop calling you?"

Elliot looked up and passed his fingers through his short hair. "No, I don´t want that."

"Do you expect me to end up with Blaine?"

"So that is his name?" answered Elliot trying to appear amused.

Kurt chuckled and the other smiled. "Do whatever you feel right to do." Kurt again looked up and he was trapped in those two black eyes. "You know where to find me."

* * *

_**So this is my new OTP Kurt/Elliot. Hope you like it and please leave your reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title: Four Ways to Amaze Kurt_**

**_Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Gender: Romance/Hurt&Comfort_**

* * *

_What is in cursive is the phone conversation Kurt had with Blaine some hours before. _

_Blaine?_

_Oh Kurt! Hi my love. How are things at NY?_

"I am glad I found you like that." said Kurt as he watched Eliot step out of the men´s changing room of the gym. The older one looked up surprised to find Kurt actually inside the smelly and pretty dirty gymnasium. He clearly remembered the time he showed him where he went three times a week and Kurt had made pretty clear he hated the place.

"All sweaty?" he asked trying to make it sound like a joke, a lame joke.

_They are great I think. I am starting a bad with the girls and Santana´s new girlfriend. _

_Really? It sounds amazing. You are never going to believe what Mr. Shue made us do this week…_

"Without any make up." Elliot blinked a little bit surprised. Where was Kurt trying to go with all these? "No makeup, no fancy and glittery clothing, no masks, no crazy or over the top."

"And your point is?" Elliot was slowly becoming worried at Kurt´s words. Something was off with him and it scared him to know there was something wrong with the younger one.

"I like it. I like the real you."

_Blaine, I am going to Lime this weekend._

_Really Kurt?! It´s amazing. When do you arrive?_

Elliot put his bag over his shoulder and messed up his still wet hair.

"I like you too Kurt but I think you are in the position of making such statement."

Kurt lowered his gaze towards his shoes and nodded slowly. Why did Adam had to be so damn perfect at reading him? Why was he even there? He hated that place! It was smelly, dirty, full of dry sweet and other stuff he didn´t want to think about. He heard Elliot´s shoes walking closer to him but the boy never touched him. He just stood there, inches away from him staring.

"Have you thought about it?"

_Kurt, what if we go to dinner on Saturday? I know a new place you are going to love! Or what about to go the movies, you can chose the movie. And we could also use this time to make some arrangements about the wedding._

_…_

_Honey? Are you there?_

"About what?"

"About the ring."

Kurt sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I don´t know…"

_I think we need to talk. _

"I really don´t. Elliot, Blaine was my first love, my first time, my first everything and I love him but…"

Elliot leaned a little closer to the man. With his hands he made him look up and gave him a reassuring smile. He knew about "buts", he knew it was always hard to accept that but, that condition, that almost but not yet enough.

"But…" he encouraged. Kurt felt his voice shatter on his throat.

"I am tired. I am bored and I don´t want the rest of my life to be that way. I want emotion; I want passion, butterflies running all around my digestive system making me dizzy and stupid. And that is exactly what I felt the first time you kissed me!"

Elliot chuckled. "In fact you kissed me out of the blue that night."

"Elliot!"

_Kurt? We need to talk? Is there something wrong?_

"I am sorry Kurt but you are too damn confusing!" Shouted back the older. "When I was auditioning I was pretty sure you hated me, then you accept me joining the band on a restaurant I didn´t even knew you work on. You say you love Blaine and then you kiss me half drunk at the club and then… we keep kissing through plenty of weeks. And now you are here instead of being at your work just to see me without make up?"

"Okay, first one, I didn´t hate you, you were just a little too much but I learned to deal with it; two, I wasn´t drunk that night and three, today is my free."

Elliot just giggled and sat down on a bench that was on the corner of the room. He took out his water bottle and drank half of his content. "Damn."

"Are you actually aware I am seriously thinking about dumping my fiancé just because of you?"

Elliot shook his head. "Oh no no no. You want to dump your fiancé because you are not in love with him."

Kurt frowned deeply. "What are you saying, I love Blaine!"

Elliot had to try really hard not to show Kurt how does words had hurt him in the inside. "But you are not in love with him. There is a difference."

_We will talk about it when I get there. _

_Is there something wrong? You know you can trust me with anything. _

_No Blaine, later. _

Kurt saw Elliot stand up and throw his bottle into trash can. He started walking towards Kurt again and the younger one closed his eyes expecting to be held by those strong arms and his lips to be captured in a soft kiss. But Elliot´s footsteps passed him by and Kurt had to open his eyes. Elliot looked like if he was about to leave. Wait a second, he was actually leaving!

"Where are you going?"

Elliot turned around on his heel so he was again facing Kurt. "Home, get some laundry done, watch some tv, read a book, get some actual sleep?"

"I thought you are going to kiss me." he whispered. Elliot´s eyes suddenly seemed smaller and darker, like if they were filled up with something like pain or…fear.

_Okay, Kurt. I love you. _

"You need to make a decision and you have to make it now." Kurt held his breath and Elliot suddenly felt like the worst and most selfish person in the world. "What do you feel when you see that ring?"

Kurt looked down to his left hand and saw the golden ring; it made him feel pressured, trapped, full of angst and… hurt. He looked up again Elliot was gone and he was left alone in that stinky gym.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he took off the ring and put it inside his pocket.

* * *

_**I hope it filled your expectations becuase I kind of like the idea so far. It is not going to be a really long fic but I guess I can make the best of it as it goes. So please review **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title: Four Ways to Amaze Kurt_**

**_Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Gender: Romance/Hurt&Comfort_**

* * *

"So Kurt, are you going to Lima this weekend?" asked Rachel as she served his two friends some pasta she had made that afternoon.

Kurt looked up surprised at the question of the girl. He had been oddly off since his last meeting with Elliot and it seemed it was become worse with each passing day. He was going to meet Blaine in two days and his mind was still a mess! On one hand he knew he had feelings towards Elliot, he was too sure it burned him to feel this way about someone. It was something mixed with lust, passion and admiration; something he now realized, he didn´t felt towards Blaine anymore. Of course he had felt those things before, of course he knew he loved Blaine but the passion was gone. The lust was gone. There was only left the routine and the comfort of knowing he had someone waiting for him.

"Why didn´t you tell us porcelain!" shouted Santana as he she smashed her palm against his shoulder. Kurt just groaned.

"It was a last minute thing."

Rachel sat down in front of him and arranged her long hair in a ponytail. "You could have told us if he wanted to go."

Kurt stared at her and the three knew that it was an awful idea. With Finn´s death still so fresh, everyone was aware, even Rachel, that Lima wasn´t an option still. And for Santana, she knew she didn´t have a lot to do there either. Dani was at New York and Britney had moved some weeks ago.

"So, what happened to your ring?" asked Santana out of the blue making Kurt blush and cover his left hand with the right one. Rachel turned towards him and she was able to notice the empty finger. She still wore her ring as a necklace every day.

"Kurt?"

"I was washing some dishes and took it off so it wouldn´t fall." he answered to quickly and immediately knew the girls had noticed he was lying.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

Kurt shook his head and took an enormous bite of pasta. Maybe that way he could afford the silence for those questions. But the girls were far from done with the interrogation.

"Is this something to do with Elliot?" this time asked Rachel that couldn´t look at him in the eyes anymore. Kurt knew he was in big trouble.

"No, of course no."

"So Mr. Warbler cheated on you again?"

_I wish, _thought Kurt bitterly, _at least that way I could have a good excuse and prevent to be seen as the bad guy. _Deeply he knew he was the bad guy in the scene right now.

"No, he didn´t." it was amazing how cold he could saw those words. It was stunning. "I just took it off so it wouldn´t fall with the soap and the water. That is all."

Santana had to hold her laughter but a glare coming from Rachel gave her the clue to keep her thoughts, for once in her life, for herself. Kurt sighed as he pushed his plate toward the middle of the table.

"I am not hungry anymore." he said and then he stood up from the table. He had to get his luggage done but mostly, he had to get his thoughts in order. He had only left 48 hours. Then, he would officially enter to war zone.

.-.-.-

Eliot sat on his couch and dialed Kurt's number. He knew he had gone to Lima, probably to talk to Blaine about to possible things: to break up with him or to chose the flowers of the church. He waited three beeps and then he heard someone hang up.

"Hello?" called an unknown voice at the other side of the line. Eliot looked at his cell-phone and checked he had dials the right number.

"Is this Kurt´s phone?" asked feeling kind of stupid.

"Yeah, it is. Who is it?" replied the second voice a little bit too harsh to Elliot´s point of view.

"Where is Kurt?"

"He is at the restroom." Elliot counted inside his mind until three aware of the next thing that was going to escape from the other person´s lips. "Who are you?" Well, it was pretty close.

"Let me guess, you are Blaine, Kurt´s boyfriend." Elliot stood up from the couch and started pacing around.

"And how exactly did you guess that?"

"Well, you are answering his phone even though it is something kind of rude to make to someone that you supposedly should trust, you are actually interrogating me like if I was some kind of threat and finally…" he stood up quiet for a couple of seconds aware that it would probably annoy the other one. "No, forget about it, that was it."

At the other side of the line someone sighed. "Okay, cool. You guessed right, now, may I have your name please?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, I think I will just wait for you to check it on the register of the phone. But I want to leave your boyfriend a message."

"Fiancé."

"Whatever." he answered not sure where he was going with it but still he knew that Kurt maybe needed that little push to make the right thing, or at least what it looked to be the right choice. "Just asked Kurt if he has already decided if he wants to live or he wants to only survive."

When he heard the phone hang up, Elliot knew that Kurt was going to need a lot of time for explanations.

* * *

_**So it is pretty short but I hope you liked it**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title: Four Ways to Amaze Kurt_**

**_Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Gender: Romance/Hurt&Comfort_**

* * *

Elliot was sitting on his sofa watching a boring television series as he heard the rain fall down outside. He was sure Ney York´s streets were probably already a river so he had ordered some Chinese food instead of taking his usual walk to the supermarket to get something to cook. He sighed as he switched channels with the purpose to find something less boring or annoying. Damn it! Spending a Saturday night alone wasn´t something he liked.

_Bam Bam Bam_

Elliot turned as he heard the sound of someone calling at his door. _Probably is the food, _he thought but he was pretty sure it was something else. He had just ordered his food 15 minutes ago. He put mute on the show and opened the door slowly just to find a completely soaked Kurt standing in front of him.

"Kurt!" he screamed as he saw the younger boy shake under those wet clothes.

"Hello Elliot." answered the boy almost in a whisper. Elliot took the boy by the arm and made him enter to the warm house. It wasn´t until then that he noticed Kurt was only wearing a light sweater, a pair of jeans and converse. But the thing that really caught his eye was the missing ring.

_Holly shit! _

"He broke up with me." said Kurt as he stood in the middle of the room while Elliot ran around the house trying to find something that could fit Kurt. "And now everyone hates me."

Elliot was half listening to the boy half paying attention on picking up the warmest clothes he had. "We have to get you out of those clothes." he finally said as he approached Kurt. The other one didn´t respond to him.

"He…he screamed at me, he cried and then he…" the words stuck on his throat as a new pair of tears rolled down his cheeks. Elliot bit his lip and tried to pull Kurt´s shirt up.

"Kurt, you have to change…"

"Are you not listening?!" screamed Kurt making Elliot jump back.

"I am Kurt!" he screamed back. "But if you don´t take this wet clothes of you are going to get sick!"

"I don´t care!" Kurt´s eyes were half-closed like if he was trying to fight the tears that were already falling down those blue eyes. He seemed so broken, so hurt, so angry, so betrayed.

"Nobody does! Nobody cares that I was miserable! Nobody listened to me cry every fucking night during my senior year! No one believed me when I told about Scandals! No one believed me when I told about Sebastian! Nobody…" Kurt stumbled down into the floor as he covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. Elliot kneeled besides him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No one ever cares."

"I do." he whispered, Kurt shook his head but didn´t answered. He was a complete mess of sobs and high pitched screams. Elliot surrounded Kurt´s shoulders with his arms and pulled him closer into a tight hug. The boy kept sobbing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kurt?" The boy was now sitting on the couch with a cup of strong coffee between his hands and Elliot´s oversized jacket on him. His eyes were still puffy from crying but he seemed way better compared on how he had looked some hours ago. Kurt looked up towards Elliot and tried to pull out a fake smile. Elliot was sitting on the couch at the other side of it looking at Kurt directly. "Can I ask you something pretty personal?"

Kurt just stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly. Elliot took a deep breath.

"What is Scandals?" Kurt immediately looked away. "Kurt, did something happened there?"

"I don´t want to talk about it."

Elliot bit his lip and slowly he approached Kurt. He knew something had happened, something bad and that had to do something with Blaine. But the doubt was burning him inside. Why did Kurt seemed so ashamed and hurt?

"Kurt?" he whispered as a conclusion popped into his mind. _No, _he thought, _that couldn´t be it. _Kurt whipped a new tear from his cheek. _Could have Blaine possibly abused him?_ "Please, you know I am not like them." Kurt turned to see Elliot with a complete new expression. "I will believe you."

Kurt shook his head. "It happened almost two years ago, it is not important anymore."

"It is important enough that you brought it up tonight."

Kurt stared at him with an annoyed look in his eyes but Elliot couldn´t care less. He knew there had been something bothering Kurt since two years ago and he wanted him to let it out. It was the healthiest thing for God´s sake!

"I promise I will believe you." the moment those words left his mouth Kurt´s eyes changed completely. Now they looked confused but somewhere deep, Elliot was able to read some hope.

"Promise?"

Elliot nodded.

"But you can´t tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed." he answered as he pretended he was closing a zipper on his mouth. Kurt sighed defeated.

"It happened at Lima, my hometown on my senior year." he started with soft voice, like if he was having a big trouble letting those words out. "My boyfriend Blaine…" he frowned as he tried to put in order his ideas. "Well, there was a guy who was flirting with him and Blaine seemed like if he didn't notice or he didn´t cared. They point is that one night we went to a gay bar with him, you know, I was trying to be spontaneous and fun so he wouldn´t get bored." Kurt brought his hand up and whipped a fresh tear. Elliot frowned and bit his bottom lip. "The point is that Blaine had some drinks that night and when we were trying to leave he pushed me into the car and…he started kissing me and touching me."

Elliot blinked, he had expected something like that but he had hoped it had been something else, anything else.

"Kurt…" he took the boy´s hands between his and felt their coldness. "Did he rape you that night?"

Kurt shook his head. Elliot sighed relieved.

"No, I was able to push him away but the thing was that I felt bad about it."

Elliot gulped and then watched as Kurt pulled his hands away slowly. "You had the right to, I mean, you say you didn´t want it. He had no right to make you do something you didn´t want to."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, not everyone thought so. I was his boyfriend after all and some people couldn´t understand why I was making such big fuss about it and about Sebastian." he pulled his shoulders up and looked over his left hand. "At the end I let it go. Sometime later I meet this guy, Chandler. He was adorable but I saw him as a friend and nothing else. We texted and sometimes Chandler crossed the line and then…"

"Blaine found out by going through your phone."

Kurt half smiled, this time a true smile. "He told me you called."

Elliot as well half smiled. "Was he annoyed?"

Kurt looked at the ceiling and messed his hair with his fingers. Elliot couldn´t help to think how beautiful the guy was. Even with puffy eyes and red nose he was gorgeous.

"I didn´t even gave him time to. I was angry he was going through my phone again and the war started…Well, I felt it was all Chandler all over again." He stopped for a couple of seconds before continuing. "You know, at my senior year he made me feel so guilty, because of Chandler and because I was leaving him to come here, I always felt like I was the bad guy."

Elliot shook his head pretty confused. "Then, why did you continue dating him."

"Because I loved him, and he loved me so I made the math."

"And then he cheated on you."

Kurt nodded. "And I was the bad guy all over again because I didn´t want to forgive him right away when he said it was a mistake and all that crap. But at the end I fell back over again. I lost Adam and I was about to lose you too."

Elliot blushed at the comment. He knew there were lots of things he could say at that point but most of them would have ended sounding fake or superficial. So instead he leaned to Kurt and then kissed him softly. Kurt responded to the kiss right away to Elliot´s relief. God, hanging around that kid was a complete rollercoaster of emotions.

"I want you to promise me something this time." he said as he broke the kiss but leaving his forehead resting on Kurt´s

Kurt nodded.

"If you ever feel unhappy; if you ever feel pressured or the moment you get bored of me…" Kurt looked up to stare directly at Elliot´s big deep eyes. "…just tell me and I promise I will back off."

Kurt shook his head. "I don´t want you to back off." Kurt tangled his right hand with Elliot´s left and felt his coldness mix up with Elliot´s warmness, the perfect match. "I am in love with you."

Elliot smiled and kissed him again, and again, and again. "So does that mean you love me?"

"Someone told me not so long ago that those two were a different thing." he pressed his lips to Elliot´s cheek and then moved them until they were barely touching Elliot´s ear. "But I think this time, I am kind of feeling both."

* * *

_**So this is the end...Yeiii! Hope you liked it and don´t forget to tell me anything in the reviews and if you are interested on me making another one with his couple just tell me in the reviews or a private message. Loves to all you who followed and favorited!**_


End file.
